


[VID] Solsbury Hill

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvid, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-03
Updated: 2002-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can keep my things, they've come to take me home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Solsbury Hill

**Author's Note:**

> A vid about Daniel's ascension. Premiered at Vividcon 2002. Music by Peter Gabriel.

Right-click download: [23 MB xvid AVI](http://www.intimations.org/vidding/solsburyhill/sg1_astolat_solsbury_remaster.avi).


End file.
